Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets
by chocolatesundae
Summary: A-Z story! Yamato breaks up with Mimi. As Mimi starts to get over Sora and his betrayal, she starts to realise that she has long hidden feelings for the person who has always been there for her. Mimi X Taichi: Michi.
1. A is for Alive

Author's Note: In this story, each chapter is inspired by a song from A-Z, and it's a story, not a series of one-shots. Hence, there'll probably have 26 chapters for this story!  
I'll try to update this when I can. Anyway, I listen to a wide genre of songs, like pop, rock, country, instrumental and so on, however, I chose the songs in this story based on their LYRICS, not how they sound, and so, don't judge the story by the song, but judge it by its content.  
This story is for **Evil Chibi Tiffy**, because she asked me if I had thought about writing a story in Third-Person Narration, so this chapter is in Third-Person Narration! Enjoy! (:

Oh, and Mimi is a television chef, while Taichi is a United Nations diplomat for the Digital World. :D

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
ALL THE BEST! (:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Alive by Leona Lewis.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_  
_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tachikawa Mimi was lying on her bed, facedown and sobbing. Her boyfriend of three years, Ishida Yamato had just broken up with her about an hour ago.

The curtains are drawn shut, causing barely any light to enter the room. The rain falls heavily outside.

She still breaths, and she still hears, but she still can't believe it.

Her heart, it beats, but inside she's freezing.

She sits up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Her hands, they shake, but they've lost all their feeling.

He told her that he was leaving her.

She can't turn back this time. She has to stay alive.

'Where do I go when I'm so alone?', 'Where do I turn when you're so close?' she wonders, the questions constantly bothering her.

The tears she cried, the pain she felt, but she'll survive.

And that's because she's still alive.

She's still alive after all that pain. She's still alive after all the heartache. And she knows that she knows where she's going.

She sees his face in every reflection.

However, it doesn't bother her anymore.

She's going to get there some way, and the tears that he brought are starting to stop.

The scars on her heart, and all the lies in the dark, are going to disappear, as she drives them away, and heads towards the future.

And it's all because she realises that she never loved him, but the hurt remains.

The hurt remains, and it's slowly starting to fade.

Losing a friend… is never easy to get over.

She stands up, draws the curtains open, and heads into the bathroom to wash away all the dirt, grime, and all the pain.

The afternoon sun seems to plate the dust particles around the window with gold. The sun is clear, the rain gone.

She's alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, how did you guys find it?

Oh, and I think the chapters will be quite short, so I apologise in advance. Please continue reading though!

Do you guys prefer a First-Person Narration or a Third-Person Narration? Are there areas to improve on? And can anyone think of a better title for this story?

Tell me by reviewing! (:


	2. B is for Because You Live

Author's Note: This story will be entirely in Taichi's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Because You Live by Jesse McCartney.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts  
"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a day since Yamato broke up with Mimi. I turned my phone around in my hands, wondering if I should call her. Wondering if I should visit her. I planned this day out, taking off a day from work to comfort her, but now, I couldn't even get the courage to do it. There had always been a question in my mind, an unanswered question.

_Crest of Courage, huh? _I stared out of the window with a heavy heart. It was raining again.

_It's the end of the world in my mind. Mimi…_The phone rang, and I answered it.

"Taichi…"

Her voice pulled me back like a wake-up call.

"Mimi."

"I need some comforting. I don't know if I'll be brave enough to love again… and I can't get over losing Yamato."

(Later)

As I hung up, I realised that the answer I had been looking for was always there.

It had always been there, and I couldn't see it.

However, now I know what I didn't know.

I didn't know why I always felt so attracted to her, why my thoughts had always been about her, why I couldn't ever accept that she chose Yamato – even though I was willing to live with it, as long as she was happy – when I could accept Sora choosing Yamato. I knew now why, why my days didn't feel complete without her.

It's because she lives and breathes.

It's because she makes me believe in myself when nobody else can do it.

And it's because she lives, that my world has twice as many stars in the sky.

It's because of her that everything's alright, that I survived, and now I'm alive again.

It's because of her that I made it through every storm.

I'm so glad I found her.

She's always there when all my hopes fall, only to give me hope again.

And every time I look into her eyes, I feel like flying away with her.

She's the reason why I carry on when I lose the fight.

I want to give her what she has always given me.

I love her.

And when she lives, I live.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Again, read and review, please! (:


	3. C is for Closure

Author's Note: This story will be entirely in Mimi's POV. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Closure by Aly & AJ.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spotted him yesterday.

I spotted Yamato hanging out with someone else.

I can't believe that it was Sora.

I glanced at my bedside table. There was I photograph of Sora and I, arms around each other, smiling at the camera.

Did it hurt? Oh yes it hurt, but not as much as I thought it would.

I guess it's time for me to move on.

I'm getting closer.

Closer to closure.

I looked at the blank, rosy pink walls of my bedroom.

_I finally took his pictures down._

I smiled.

_I finally threw away all that other stuff I found hidden in my closet._I laughed.

I used to wear his shirt to bed. _However, now it's in the trash instead._I danced around the room.

I wouldn't be reminded. I didn't want to be reminded.

I headed out of the house, dancing along the way as sakura petals fluttered down around me.

And I was getting closer to closure.

Everday's closer to closure.

I entered the door to the set. I had a television show that I had to be in.

Hopefully bright yellow won't be too glaring on television.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Thank you to **Evil Chibi Tiffy **and **krystalravengirl** for reviewing! It means a lot, and it really made my day. :D


	4. D is for Droplets

Author's Note: This chapter will be entirely in Taichi's POV! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Droplets by Jason Reeves feat. Colbie Caillat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets  
_  
_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked towards Mimi's house after parking my car outside it, and the light drizzle of rain fell on me.

I remember once when I tried to leave Mimi. In the end, I couldn't.

It hurt too badly, and all I could think about was her.

I smiled, walking up the porch steps leading to her house doors.

She left a mark.

I wear it proudly on my chest, above my heart.

It reminds me that I feel the best, when I'm with her.

When I'm with her… it's just, amazing.

I rang the doorbell.

She opened the door. Her hair was styled in beautiful waves, and she was wearing a pink apron, holding a mixing bowl filled with cookie dough.

"Are you baking cookies for me, your handsome friend?" I teased.

Just a friend.

"Maybe. Are you talking about a friend with the big bushy brown hair?"

"Hey, my hair looks great, and you love it!"

She blushed. "Well… I… well… help me bake cookies! I mean, unless you want them burnt."

"Do I get any?"

"Ever heard of the phrase 'Come to the Mimi side, we have cookies'?"

"Let me think… nope. I'll gladly be the first brave prince to go over to Princess Mimi's side though."

She blushed.

We spent the rest of the day baking cookies, and pelting leftover cookie dough at one another – I started it, of course.

I laughed at Mimi as she tried to get the dough out of her hair, and didn't even notice the blot of dough on her nose.

She glared at me.

I shut up.

She giggled, then hugged me.

I hugged her, enjoying it.

And then she smeared some dough on my nose and put a glob of dough on my hair.

She ran away, and I chased her, her giggling and me laughing.

She left a mark on me.

I don't need it.

I need her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Thanks to **krystalraven girl** for that **awesome **review! :D

-gives cookie- XD


	5. E is for Each Other

Author's Note: This story will be entirely in Mimi's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Each Other by Katharine McPhee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts  
"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I smiled at Taichi, watching him sleeping peacefully on my couch as I combed my damp hair.

He had insisted on staying over – it was a Saturday night – to protect me from 'evil cookie minions who wanted to capture the lovely princess'.

He was probably just looking for an excuse.

_There are no more lonely nights to hurt me._Taichi smiled in his sleep, muttering something.

No more tears to spare.

No more reasons to be unhappy.

You threw them all up in the air.

_And I don't know how you did it._

For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I need a breather.

And it's because everywhere I'm going to go, I know you're going to be there.

"I would give it all up for you. Do anything you asked me to." I whispered to him. I felt like hugging him again, all of the sudden.

He was so nice to hug, so warm, his eyes so sincere.

"You're like a pillow I can hold on to." I whispered, and then continued. "Now all my hurt has gone away, every trace of it gone. And now I'm in a brand new place, because we've got each other."

I sighed, remembering the tough times we went through, in the Digital World, in this place, when our friendship was strained. I knew that he didn't like me choosing Yamato, but he didn't complain at all. He just seemed to… drift away, but he was always by my side.

"And in the past we had times that almost pulled us under, but we got through all that and it made us stronger. Through the good, and through the bad… you're the best thing I have and we have each other."

I touched his hair.

"And when the harder times confront me, you always show me that you care. And I believe that you're my prince, when I see you there for me."

I reached out to hold his hand.

"You're the hand that I reach for, when I don't want to be alone. You're the voice I want to hear, that lets me know I'll be alright. When I need a real good… friend…"

"I don't have to look far. You're the best, and I'm safe here in your arms, and I know that this… is where I always belong."

I smiled, watching him sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Many thanks to **krystalraven girl **and **Evil-Chibi Tiffy **for reviewing! :D

What kind of cookies do both of you like? XD

As for the rest of you that read and don't review… -glares-

NAH! It's fine, though reviews encourage me to keep writing, and it only takes seconds… so…

Oh, well.

Do continue reading! XD


	6. F is for Feelings Show

Author's Note: I wonder if you guys are sick of the only one person POV each time… tell me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song Feelings Show by Colbie Caillat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts  
"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

'I'll wait here patiently for you, Mimi.'

I couldn't get the words out of my head.

_What did you mean by that, Taichi?_

Were you just kidding? Or are you serious?

I sighed, as the front door opened and Taichi stepped over the threshold into the house. He had been practically living here, coming over after work and sleeping on my couch.

My heart started beating faster. "Welcome back, Taichi."

I smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Taichi's POV**

Her smile took my breath away. She seemed so much happier now, even more happier than when she was with Yamato.

"Hey, Meems." I smiled at her.

_I meant what I said._

And it's because love is crazy, but I'll take it real slow, and I'll wait for you as long as you need me to, as long as you're happy.

And it's because my feelings show, but I don't know if you see them.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook lasagna today!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen, her eyes wide and innocent, skipping along like an excited child.

As we were cooking – well, Mimi was, anyway – she suddenly muttered "I'm sorry it's taking me so long to find out what I'm feeling."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

"Mimi, what did you mean by that?"

"It… nothing! Go and bath, your hair is covered in sauce."

"Aren't I sauce-y?" He grinned.

"Get your sauce-y butt to the shower, cocky guy." I laughed.

He left to take a shower. I put the lasagna into the oven, setting the temperature and timer.

I stood there, listening to the timer tick.

_What I mean is that… I'm feeling a change._The timer gave a loud 'ding', and simultaneously, Taichi rushed down, tower around his waist, soap suds in his hair.

I'll let it take over, but you have to take it real slow, because I'm still afraid.

If you need time away, I won't ask you to stay, but I don't want to lose you.

"Yagami Taichi, get back into the shower!"

"There's food! I want food!" He pouted.

"No!" And then he dumped a whole lot of soap suds on me.

I chased him around the house, until his towel dropped, and I blushed as he grinned at me sheepishly, blushed, and ran back to the shower.

_My feelings are starting to show._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Once again, thanks to **krystalraven girl** for reviewing! You're **AWESOME**.

-gives you chocolate chip cookie- XD

And for the other 17 of you who read and don't review…

-gives all of you half of a cookie-

You'll get the rest when you review. ;D

Continue to read though (even if you don't review ):)!

I love people reading my stories! XD

Anyway…

Review!


	7. G is for Gift of A Friend

Author's Note: Mimi's 25 years old, and Taichi's 26 years old, the same age as Sora and Yamato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Sora's POV**

I knocked on the door.

Mimi opened the door, saying, "Taichi, don't you have the…"

She stopped, looking at me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

I knew why she was here.

"Look, Sora, I'm not angry about Yamato breaking up with me to be with you. What I'm angry about is that the both of you who consider yourselves 'friends' of mine, dated behind my back for two years, hence lying to me. I would rather know the truth earlier, and know that my friends were sincere to me, and not find out years later, that all along the friends who I thought were sincere to me were not sincere at all!"

"Mimi, we were just afraid that…"

"That I would be hurt? I understand that reason, but the both of you should know by now that sincerity is what matters to me."

I shoved her out of the door, and slammed the door in her face.

It hurt, losing a close friend and a best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Sora's POV**

It hurt, losing my best friend.

"Mimi, I'm sorry." I said, loud enough for her to hear through the door, then sang, the one song that I believed could heal our friendship, "Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, because a dream is a wish you make all alone. It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own."

I hope it got through to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

She remembered.

She remembered the song from 15 years ago.

She remembered my dream from 15 years ago.

I opened the door. Sora was standing there, looking at me, with love for a friend in her eyes.

"You remembered."

"Of course. It was my best friend's dream of becoming a singer-songwriter when she was ten, and I helped her write her first song."

And she was good at writing songs, just like Yamato.

"You'll change inside, when you realise…" I sang.

"The world comes to life, and everything's bright from beginning to end. When you have a friend by your side, that helps you to find, the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in… the gift of a friend." We sang together.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I promise that I'll be sincere to you from now on, no matter how much I fear hurting you, I'll remember that it means the most to you."

I hugged Sora.

A true friend is someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared, there through the highs and the lows. A true friend is someone to count on, someone who cares, and is beside you wherever you go.

Just like Sora, Yamato, and just like… Taichi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Sora's POV**

I smiled.

When my hope crashes down, shattering on the ground, when I feel alone, and I don't know which way to go, she leads me back home, and she lets me know that I'm not alone.

And it's because Mimi always has a gift for me.

A gift of a friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Thanks to **krystalraven girl**, **Ability King KK**, and **Evil Chibi Tiffy** for reviewing! :D

You guys are **AWESOMESAUCE**.

-gives the three of you two cookies each-

You know what, I'm getting sick of cookies. Suggestions? ._.


	8. H is for HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Author's Note: YES! I'm using a Japanese song! :D

And it's title is in English, so… (:

Mimi's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Happy Birthday by BoA, nor the translated lyrics.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was standing beside Taichi, surrounded by the digi-destined as we took a group photo, then he blew out the candles on his cake at exactly 12 midnight. Yamato was there, next to Sora. He was sporting a black eye, courtesy of Taichi.

That day, Taichi had found Sora when he went back home, lying on the floor next to me, gossiping. He got angry, asking why Sora and Yamato had betrayed me, until I intervened, telling him what I told Sora, and that I forgave them. And after that, they were like best friends again.

On the other hand, it was a different story for Yamato, but I believe that they'll be best friends again. I didn't want Taichi to lose his best friend because of me.

I looked at him, smiling.

_I can't express my feelings no matter what treasures I buy for you. So I'll say it in words._

"Happy birthday, Taichi." I whispered.

He looked up and grinned at me, and then he got dragged away by Daisuke.

_For being born, for being able to meet you, to be able to be by your side now, thank you.  
_  
I laughed as Daisuke shoved a water balloon down Taichi's shirt.

_It's your Happy Birthday. A magical special day that happens only once a year. For you who is most important to me._

Sora dragged me to the stage, then announced that I had a gift for Taichi, as she winked at me.

_I shouldn't have told her about my feelings for Taichi._

All of them looked at me, while Daisuke took the chance to shove a water balloon down Taichi's pants.

It went off with a loud 'bang'.

Daisuke cleared his throat, and then said "Sorry" sheepishly.

"I wrote a song for Taichi… so… Happy Birthday, Taichi." I smiled, as the music started, and then I started singing, "I'll send beautiful words, only to you! I'm happy that we could have such a miracle as our meeting, and be this near. And I'll sing for you, because you're here I can laugh, and be more honest than usual today."

And I was, putting all my feelings into this song, even though I was still afraid to love.

"I want to see your smile, and say goodbye to grimaces. I'll send you my love. You don't have to cry anymore, the happiness we have us now safe. Today's your Happy Birthday, where we can be together, and I'll sing for you."

I looked at Taichi, who was grinning, though he looked slightly confused.

"I won't leave you alone, and I won't leave you alone next year, or the year after that too. I'll meet you on the same day, and I'll always be with you. A present from God, your Happy Birthday. All the best for your future, Taichi."

They clapped, as Daisuke shoved Taichi up the stage.

"Thank you, Mimi." Taichi whispered, hugging me.

I smiled.

_I'll be happy, as long as you're happy, even if it's with someone else._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:  
Is it going too fast?

Thanks to **krystalraven girl** and whoever is going to review next!

-gives you guys cake-

CAKEEEEEEEEEEEE.

-Taichi drools over the thought of cake-_  
_


	9. I is for I Wish

Author's Notes: I'm using the song Mimi sang in Karaoke Princess! It's Japanese (my Digimon CD's English dub is pretty good, it didn't replace the Japanese songs)! {Hmm, anyone know who made it? Definitely not FoxKids, and I really want to know. The CD cover is made from paper, you know, just not the plastic kind.}

Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon,the song I Wish by Ai Maeda from the Digimon OST and the translated lyrics.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

I stood on my balcony, looking up at the stars.

Wishing on a star, I smiled.

It was going to rain soon, according to the weather reports. I shivered.

Then, suddenly, a jacket was placed around my shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand outside without a jacket tonight." Taichi whispered into my ear.

I had hope.

"Will I be able to fearlessly confess and fall in love if I turn on I switch?" I asked, turning around to face him.

His eyes were so full of love and sincerity, and I liked to think of it as that his heart was being reflected in his eyes.

"I hope so. I can't do it yet, no matter how much I want to." He whispered.

I leaned against his chest.

"It's because of you that I think it's wonderful to be alive." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me.

_When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind… surely our small wishes will be granted…_We looked at the stars, and we didn't move as the rain started to drizzle down upon us.

_When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind, I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today…_

It's because I'm with you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry about how short this chapter is. ._.  
Aren't the lyrics BEAUTIFUL?  
Review! (:

Thanks to **Ability King KK**, **krystalraven girl **(HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!) and **Evil-Chibi Tiffy** and whoever will review for reviewing!

-gives you all white chocolate macadamia cookies- (It's because I ate some today :3)

-gives you all brownies-

:D


	10. J is for Just The Way You Are

Author's Notes: Taichi's POV! (:

**This chapter is an _SPECIAL_ chapter! This means that this chapter will not affect the story in any way.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Just The Way You Are by Glee Cast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

I sat on the couch, thinking about Mimi.

_Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining, and her hair falls perfectly without her trying… wow, Taichi, you just made a rhyme._There was the sound of heels on the wooden floor. I looked up to see Mimi in a long-sleeved dress covered with red and black sequins.

"You look so beautiful."

"Don't lie, Taichi. Do I look okay? Truthfully."

I sighed, exasperated. _Why won't she believe me when I compliment her?_"You want to know if you look okay? Well, when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing, just the way you are."

"Come on, Taichi. The truth?"

"It is the truth!"

(Later)

We headed out of the restaurant, Mimi and I smiling.

"Oh, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, because you're amazing, just the way you are."

She looked around to see everyone stopping to stare at her.

"Stop it, Taichi! They're just stopping because I have my own television show!" She laughed.

_I could kiss your lips all day if you'd let me._"You hate your laugh but I think it's so sexy."

"Taichi! Stop teasing me!" She laughed, leaning on my shoulder.

"Fine. I won't tease you… in public." I grinned.

We got into my car.

"Do you want me to change myself?" She asked.

"You know I'd never ask you to change, Mimi."

"I'm no-"

"If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same."

"Okay, so now will you tell me the truth if I loo-"

"So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know what I'll say…"

"Fine! I believe you now, Taichi." She said, blushing.

"Finally! Victory for Taichi!" I grinned.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Thanks again to **Evil Chibi Tiffy **and **krystalraven girl **for reviewing!

YOU GUYS ROCK. :D

-gives out free cookie basket coupons-

As for the rest of you…

I **don't** bite.

And I don't mind constructive reviews.

In fact, my friend gave me a REALLY constructive review over msn for my story, Enchanted. ^^"

And I reply to reviews, most of the time, so…

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. K is for Keep On

Author's Note: Another song from Digimon! XD  
Mimi's POV! (:  
Oh, and I didn't complete watching Season One of Digimon, so… ._.

**Chapter 10, J is for Just The Way You Are is now an **_**SPECIAL**_** chapter, which means that does not affect the story in anyway. Thank you to Ability King KK for telling me in a review that the story was going too fast! (: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the song Keep On by Ai Maeda from the Digimon OST and the translated lyrics.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

Apocalymon had defeated us once, but we were back, back to defeat him.

We ran towards where Apocalymon was.

It was a sunny day, and I didn't look back while running.

I told myself that I wouldn't give in to the pain of skinned knees.

_I would face my future._

I looked at Taichi, running in-front of me, leading the group on, cheering us up, encouraging us, his trademark goggles on his head comforting me for a strange reason.

_And then I knew._  
He looked back at me, smiling at me.

There's nothing to be afraid of.

_His smile moistened my dry throat._Apocalymon was just in-front now.

And I was afraid, just by this thought.

And then, Taichi was suddenly by my side. He took my hand, guiding me along.

_I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives deep in my heart, and become a little stronger._  
I held Taichi's hand a little tighter. Apocalymon was getting nearer.

This time I'll take off with courage, spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future. Now I'm headed towards an endless sky. This dream adventure has only just begun!

_I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, to the blue sky.  
_  
WarGreymon and MetalGarururmon were fighting Apocalymon.

"Don't give up!" Taichi shouted.

_I won't give up! It's because your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling. Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose!_They were winning.

_Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose!_"We're winning!" Taichi exclaimed. "We can do it!"

"We will win!" All of us shouted.

Then suddenly, there was a blast.

Taichi's voice.

_I know I'll be able to find that ray of light, I don't have time to show my tears!_There was a ray of light.

Apparently, our digivices had contained the blast, due to our determination to win.

And now, we were leaving the Digital World and our digimon.

I waved goodbye to Palmon, then looked at Taichi. He was trying to be courageous for us.

_From now on I'll try not to show my tears. I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future. This time I'll believe and have strength._

I'll have the courage to stand up again.

If I hang my head and droop my shoulders, I'll never arrive at the wonderful, hope filled goal!

I'll keep on running, keep on trying, I'll get stronger!

I woke up, a smile on my face.

"Taichi…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:


	12. L is for LOVE LETTER

Author's Note: Another Japanese song! XD  
In Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the song LOVE LETTER by BoA and the translated lyrics.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I had to get my feelings straight.

For me, for him, for us.

_I'll just write it down, and not give it to him. Not until I'm ready for love._

I sat down on my computer chair, spinning the chair left and right, twirling the pen in my hands.

I took a deep breath, and then got set to writing my feelings down on a blank, white sheet of paper.

Dear Taichi,

I love you, and I'm telling you that I want to feel more close to you.

This love letter is from my heart, this love letter is for your smile.

I want to confess my feelings, in one way or another.

Sometimes I become apprehensive, and these feelings that I want to tell you… I don't know if they're one-sided.

It scares me.

However, here, as the city lights start lighting on, I want to write you a letter with the words 'I love you' written on it.

I don't know if I'll ever be courageous enough to send this, but… I hope that it'll be read in a romantic atmosphere, like under these city lights.

I love you, and I'm telling you that I want to feel closer to you.

I want to confess my feelings, someday.

I know maybe it's not possible to be happy forever, but I want to be happy with the person I love.

So, I'm certain that I'll be able to confess my feelings to you someday, because I realised that meeting you… by being with you… I can't lock and put my heart away, no matter how hard I try.

I want to commemorate birthdays with you, I want to see the same landscapes as you.

If I love, I want to be loved too.

This view of the city lights… this city which shines, it gives me a little more courage to write all this down.

I love you, Yagami Taichi.

Love, Mimi.

I smiled, and put my pen down.

_That feels so much better!_

I stretched, got up, and then put the letter into my drawer, and locked it up.

_I'm one step closer to being ready for love, so wait for me, Taichi._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hmm. I was thinking… should I have written this chapter in Third-Person POV instead? Review! Tell me what you think. (:

I'm REALLY sorry for not thanking **krystalraven girl **and **Ability King KK** for their reviews yesterday! I was just REALLY busy, so I posted the chapter up in a hurry (I have all the chapters written, so I just edit them slightly before uploading them). Thank you!

Thank you to **Evil Chibi Tiffy** for reviewing!

-gives all of you pie-

All your reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED, irregardless if I reply to it or not (I reply if there's anything I would like to clear up, so feel free to ask me questions). I accept constructive reviews too!


	13. M is for Me With You

Author's Note: Third-Person POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Me With You by Jennette McCurdy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_  
_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration

Tachikawa Mimi had dragged Yagami Taichi shopping in the morning.

And now, it was Taichi's turn.

He had brought Mimi to the soccer field, and was teaching her soccer. Somehow, they ended up on the ground, laughing, Mimi trying to avoid getting her dress any muddier from Taichi's muddy hands.

And they laughed in the soccer field, while outside the soccer field, people trudged up and down the streets, trying to escape from the blazing afternoon sun.

Some people are down and lonely, some people just need a vacation.

Some people can't find a smile, some people have not had an all night conversation for a while.

However, these people were not Mimi and Taichi.

Ever since they walked back into each other's life, everything has felt so right for them.

The sun has been shining, and they've been singing a song in their head that goes 'lalalalalalalala, nothing but the blue sky'.

They stare into each other's eyes, smiling.

Some people don't know what love can do.

Well, they should see Mimi with Taichi.

She remembers how she used to wish for someone to come along and sweep her off her feet.

Some people say wishes don't come true, well she says that some wishes do.

The sun has been shining, and they've been singing a song in their head that goes 'lalalalalalalala, nothing but the blue sky'.

Some people don't know what love can do.

Well, they should see Mimi with Taichi.

When others look at them, they can tell that they're in love with each other – it's so obvious.

However, Mimi can't tell that Taichi's in love with her, and Taichi can't tell that Mimi's in love with him.

They should see themselves with each other.

Maybe then they'll know.

Maybe then they'll know what love can do.

Just by seeing themselves.

Mimi with Taichi.

Taichi with Mimi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do you guys think? First-Person POV or Third-Person POV?

Review to tell me! (:

I LOVE this song! :D

Thank you to **krystalraven girl** and **Evil Chibi Tiffy **for reviewing the previous chapter! (:

-gives the both of you cream puffs-

Please review! Oh, and if you spot any errors, do tell me! Thank you! :D


	14. N is for Never Met A Girl Like You

Author's Note: Taichi's POV! (:  
Oh, and the chapters have some time apart from each other, most of them take place during the weekends, some on weekdays, so those stories that occur at night (I Wish) happens on weekdays (not Just The Way You Are), while stories like this happen on the weekends (they have to work on weekdays!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Never Met A Girl Like You by Corbin Bleu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My dreams were filled with images of Mimi.

I remember the first time I saw her face… the way she smiled, walk, and talks… she's everything I want.

She's the only one I think of day and night.

I sat up on my bed – Mimi's guest room, now turned into my own bedroom – and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

_Back to bed._

And then there was a knock on the door, then Mimi came in, and dragged me to the nearest breakfast place.

"I can't believe you dragged me out to eat breakfast in my pyjamas." I said, stuffing slices of pancake into my mouth.

"I was… too lazy to cook?" She was trying to stifle her giggling. "You look cute in your pyjamas… dark blue with stars again? Is this the third time in a row?"

She proceeded to unclip her hair, letting it down.

It made me stop stuffing pancakes in my mouth to stare at her.

"Taichi?"

_The way you say my name… I love it._

"Taichi… you won't get this heart-shaped slice of pancake if you don't reply." She said, teasingly.

She always cut her pancake into hearts before eating them.

_You're individual, never typical, everything you do, you do it your own way. You're so amazing._

"Heart-shaped pancake!" I said, trying to get a bite of the pancake, but she smugly ate it before I could.

She laughed, and then fed me another heart-shaped pancake.

_You're so unique. Every chance you have, you laugh, and every little thing you do just gets me every time._

We finished our breakfast, then walked back home.

A car passed by, its speakers blaring out a song.

"Oh, I love this song!" Mimi exclaimed, and then she started singing along and dancing.

_The silly way you dance, the way you hear your song and sing along._

As we crossed over the threshold into the house, her phone started making cute little sounds.

"A message from Sora!" She exclaimed, dancing around the house, smiling.

_Silly ring tones on your cell phone, the way you are…_

The way you do things, how you say my name, the little things…

I've never met a girl like you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Review! (:

Thank you to **krystalraven girl **and **Evil-Chibi-Tiffy **(oh, and thank you for telling me about the mistake in the previous chapter! I changed it to 'somehow', because it fit better)! (:

Oh, and does anyone know what happened to **Ability King KK**? .

Do tell me if there are any grammatical errors or errors! Thank you!

And for those of you who read, but don't review…

I'm really grateful to you for reading, but please do try to review, even things like 'update soon!' (I often type that into my reviews. .), make me feel like you guys are actually reading this story.

-cookies to readers-

-GIGANTIC cookies to readers and reviewers-

Thank you for those who read this story anyway! :D


	15. O is for Ours

Author's Note: Third – Person POV! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Ours by Taylor Swift.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yagami Taichi was taking the elevator in the morning.

He had a press conference to attend to.

A press conference about him being seen with a certain television chef.

He looked around him. No familiar faces, just strangers.

And it was silent. Too silent.

He wanted to take the stairs instead so badly now.

He looked around at his fellow strangers.

They gave him vacant stares.

He smiled to himself, thinking that 'if she were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares'.

However, right now his time is theirs.

He walks out of the elevator, and into the conference room.

He checks his watch.

Just in time.

He sits down.

The people around him were important members of the White House.

They start telling him about the negative rumours that may arouse because of a fling with a television chef, and asking him to leave this television chef.

It seems to him like there's always someone who disapproves. That they'll judge it like they know about her and him. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.

The jury's out, but his choice is her.

He starts saying, rage evident in his voice, "That 'television chef' is Tachikawa Mimi, and if you guys haven't realised, she's one of the original digidestined, and our love is ours, not yours. You guys have been in love before, or are still in love, so you guys should understand!"

They murmur among themselves, some starting to approve with Taichi's views.

He knows that he has won, but he still has to wait for them to admit it, so he thinks about Mimi, panicking at home, wondering if she should not be seen with him anymore.

He wants to tell her, 'Don't you worry, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours'.

However, she doesn't know that he loves her. Yet.

'However, this love is still ours', he thinks, smiling.

They admit that Taichi is right, he gets up, thanks them, and leaves.

He thinks to himself, that even if they didn't agree with him, he doesn't care, because he'll still be with Mimi no matter what.

And no matter what, his hands are tough, but they're right where hers belong. He'll fight their doubt and give her faith, and courage.

And it's because 'my heart is hers, and this love is ours'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I was thinking about ending it with 'And it's because his heart is hers, and this love is theirs', but then it wouldn't match the title, so…

What do you guys think? Review! (:

Then again, I'll stop asking for reviews. Review if you want. Anonymous reviews are enabled.

Sigh.

Thank you to **Ability King KK**, **krystalraven girl **and **Evil-Chibi-Tiffy** for reviewing! (:

-gives out cheesecake- 


	16. P is for Please Be Mine

Author's Note: I was trying to decide whether I should write this in First-Person POV or Third-Person POV, but then, this is more personal to Taichi, but it'll be better in Third-Person POV (to make it fit Taichi's personality), so I'll try to make it personal at the same time, so… Third-Person POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Please Be Mine by Jonas Brothers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yagami Taichi sat in his office, spinning his chair around.

It was raining outside, and he had nothing to do now. The world and the Digital World's relations were good, and he had just completed writing his proposal for better relations with the Digital World.

He had nothing to do, except think about Mimi.

He thought about the love letter that he found in Mimi's drawer. Addressed to him.

He wonders how he should tell her that he loves her.__

He wonders if he should start with 'you are my beautiful'.__

He slaps himself on the forehead, thinking, 'Yagami Taichi, when did you get so sappy?'

He sighs. His colleagues have been telling him either good luck, or that they won't make it through. He's also afraid that if somehow, their relationship doesn't last, that their friendship would be strained.

However, he knows.

He knows that he'll be there forever, and that Mimi will see that it's better with him.

He knows that all their hopes and dreams will come true.

He won't disappoint her.

He'll be right there for her until the end.

He'll be right there for her until the end of time, forever.

'Please be mine', he thinks, wondering if starting with that phrase will be a good way to confess to her.

And he means it.

"My love for you is true." He whispers.

And he means it.

"I'll be there forever, and you'll see that it's better with me." He says, a little louder.

And he means it.

He can't stop the rain from falling.

He can't stop his heart from calling her.

He needs her.

The rain stops outside, the sun is shining again.

"Please be mine." He shouts.

His colleagues give him weird stares, but he doesn't care.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What do you think? Is a First-Person POV better or a Third-Person POV for this chapter?

**Ability King KK **– Mimi can probably handle it, judging from her personality. (:

**krystalraven girl **– I love that song, and I LOVE cheesecake! :D

-gives out tarts-

XD


	17. Q is for Quiet

Author's Note: I was trying to choose between Que Sera Sera by Miley Cyrus and this song, but I decided on this song. Hey, Mimi has got to become friends again with Yamato somehow, right?  
This chapter occurs during the weekday.  
Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Quiet by Demi Lovato.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I ran into Yamato in a café. I was disguised, hiding from the paparazzi who were relentless to dig up truths and produce rumours about what was happening between Taichi and I.

Yamato was disguised too, but both of us recognised each other, as all of us, the digidestined, had shown each other the disguises we would use when we were out so that we would be able to recognise each other.

He was drinking some coffee.

I sat down in the seat opposite him.

"Congratulations! Sora told me that you two are engaged!" I smiled at him.

And I meant it.

He stayed silent.

I looked around the café, not knowing what to say.

It was a nice café, decorated with warm colours and with a real fireplace at the corner. In the middle of the café was a flautist, playing relaxing music on her flute. The smell of coffee beans that lingered in the café relaxed me, but only slightly.

There were sounds of people talking to each other, and gentle laughter around us.

It was such a warm and cosy place.

However, if anyone looked in our direction, they would probably notice a snowy winter of silence.

_Gosh, am I poetic or what?_

I looked at Yamato. The tension between us was unbearable.

He fidgeted, brushing his fringe aside every now and then.

I heard what he wasn't saying.

It drove me crazy.

It was like we stopped breathing.

I looked around me. People were starting to leave, their lunch break having already ended.

"Look, Yamato, people are starting to leave. Soon, we're going to be the last ones here. So… why don't we just talk?"

He remained silent.

I looked at him.

I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking.

And it was the same thing that he wasn't saying. He wanted to apologise, but he didn't know how.

I looked around us.

I noticed the smell of coffee, the miniature grains of salt shining under the light in the salt shaker.

_It's much too quiet in here._

I felt like disappearing now, the tension was unbearable.

I was thinking too clearly.

_It's much too quiet in here, make it go away. Mimi, think._

"Yamato! Look, let's just break this silence, okay?"

"I promised not to hurt you." He whispered.

"It's fine, Yamato! Didn't Sora tell you what I told her? I got over you a long time ago, I even realised that I wasn't in love with you, I was just afraid of being alone! What hurt me wasn't you breaking up with me, but the two of you lying to me, and losing a friend."

"Mimi…"

"Are you finally going to tell me that you're sorry? Well, I accept it, on two conditions."

He remained silent.

I sighed.

"One, that you'll stop feeling guilty, because I don't blame you. In fact, I'm happier than I ever was now. Two, I want my friend back."

"Mim-"

"I don't care if it's hard for you to forgive yourself, you have to do it, for Sora and for me. I want my friend back, for all of us to have fun going to the movies again, the whole gang laughing and talking again, before all of this got so complicated. I just want my friend, Yamato, so what's taking you so long?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Tell me when your wedding is. I told Sora that I have to be her maid-of-honour. I hope the both of you stay together forever. The both of you are meant to be together." I smiled.

_It wasn't quiet anymore._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I play the flute! (:

Anyway, I'm sorry if Yamato's too OOC, I don't really write about him that much, and all I know about him is that he's this cool dude who values friendship, popular with girls (it wouldn't be appropriate if I wrote that he flirts with Mimi in this chapter), enjoys teasing Taichi and Takeru, and since Taichi wasn't in this scene…

So, what do you guys think? Is Yamato too OOC?

Thanks to :

**krystalraven girl **– Haha, for some reason, I thought that it would be Taichi like. :x

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy** – Haha, that's a great way of putting it 'announcing his love to the world'! XD


	18. R is for Ready To Love Again

Author's Note: Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Ready To Love Again by Lady Antebellum.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat down on my bed, thinking. I had just got home from the maid-of-honour dress fitting with Sora, and it made me think about a few… things.

She was so happy, she was practically glowing.

And it made me realise.

It made me realise that I had been walking in the wrong direction.

I had been scared of love.

And scared of life.

I had been in love with Taichi since a long time ago, but I was afraid of getting rejected and being alone, so I accepted Yamato when he asked me.

I had been playing on the safe side, building walls around my heart to save me, but now, it's time for me to let it go.

I'm ready to feel no, I'm no longer afraid of falling down.

It's time for me to move on now, without the fear of how it might end.

And it's all because just when you think that love will never find you, you run away, but it's still right behind you.

It's just something that we can't control.

I looked at the clock. Taichi was coming home soon.

_Come and find me, I'll be waiting up for you, I'll be holding out for you tonight._

I heard the main door open.

_I'm ready to love again._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks to:

**krystalraven girl**

-gives cookies-


	19. S is for Sparks Fly

Author's Note: Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi dragged me out of the house once he got back.

We ate dinner at some fancy restaurant together in silence.

He seemed to be thinking of something.

I was thinking of something too.

After we exited the restaurant, he stood there, in-front of me. It was raining, but we were under a shelter over the sidewalk.

He was just close enough to touch.

And I hope that he couldn't see what I was thinking of.

_Kiss me_, I chanted, over and over again in my head.

He smiled, and it was like sparks flew between us.

"I love you, Mimi. I've loved you ever since a long time ago."

I smiled. "Me too, Taichi."

He kissed me.

We were kissing in the pouring rain, under the sidewalk.

And sparks flew between us.

We finally broke apart for air. "And I saw that love letter you wrote for me." Taichi said, grinning.

I stared at him.

And then I glared at him.

"You looked through my stuff?" I shouted at him.

The people around us turned to look at the source of the sound of handbag meeting flesh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sorry that this is so short, but, hey… this was on the same day as the previous chapter, and hey, isn't it a short and sweet confession?

Thanks to:

**krystalraven girl** – Here's the next chapter~! (:

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy **– Sparks fly, it's like electricity~… Well, that was from Miranda Cosgrove's song 'Kissing U', anyway, there's a possibility for a wedding. ;D

'Kissing U' is a really nice song! I wanted to choose it for 'K', but it would be too early in the story. Oh well. I hope this chapter isn't making everything progress too fast.

Oh, and if anyone wants to review, but would rather I use the private reply for reviews, private message me to tell me! :D

-brownies-


	20. T is for The Only Exception

Author's Note: Mimi's POV (again)! XD

**And this chapter takes place a few months after the previous chapter.  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song The Only Exception by Paramore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was finally that day. The big day.

It was Sora's wedding day.

I stood at the side, next to Taichi.

I was the maid-of-honour, and he was the best man.

The music started playing as Sora started walking up the aisle, holding her father's arm as he guided her towards Yamato.

She looked beautiful, and he looked dashing.

They deserve this. Especially Sora.

I remembered what she told me.

She told me that when she was younger she saw her daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as she watched as he tried to reassemble it.

And her mummy swore that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that she promised that she'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

I smiled. And now she was marrying a musician – and astronaut.

And I'm happy that she found someone who helped her believe in love.

I looked at her. She was getting closer to Yamato, her smile getting wider, her cheeks getting rosier.

And then they went through the wedding vows.

And then the preacher said "Speak now or hold your peace forever".

I looked around.

Everyone kept quiet.

And that was good.

I mean, if anyone protested against their marriage, I would probably have gotten Taichi to punch them.

And then, they kissed.

Everyone cheered, as they walked out of the church, hand in hand, blushing.

I was crying, in joy, as I followed them out with Taichi.

Then Sora tossed her bouquet, and Yamato tossed Sora's garter.

I caught her bouquet, while Taichi caught the garter.

We smiled at each other, blushing.

Taichi held my hand.

Sora found her only exception.

So did I.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Taichi has cookies. :D

Thanks to:

**Ability King KK **– Well, I really only put that in after your review, so thank you. (:

**krystalraven girl **– Mimi and her handy handbag. ;D


	21. U is for Us Against The World

Author's Note: Third-Person POV! (:

**ONCE AGAIN, this chapter takes place MONTHS after the previous chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Us Against The World by Mitchel Musso.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_  
_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tachikawa Mimi gave a squeal of delight as she practically pounced on Yagami Taichi, causing him to fall to the ground with her on top of him.

They wait every single moment of everyday just to see each other's faces.

And now they can.

"Really, you'll marry me?" Taichi asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Mimi exclaimed, smiling.

Now for them it isn't 'me against the world', but 'us against the world'.

They're never letting each other go.

Now, Taichi was holding Mimi up, twirling her around in the air.

They'll run away together, holding each other by the hand.

They'll make it.

It's because it's them against the world.

Mimi dragged Taichi towards the house phone.

"Let's tell Sora, Yamato, Yolei, Hikari, Takeru…" She said, counting off the number of people that she would be telling and inviting to their wedding.

It's them against the world.

If they asked each other once, they would leave everything for each other.

They can't wait to stay with each other, to see each other every single moment of everyday.

It's because it's them against the world.

Mimi dialed Sora's number, holding Taichi's hand.

Her engagement ring sparkled on her ring finger.

Mimi tiptoed to whisper into Taichi's ear, "It's us against the world now."

And then she screamed into the phone, ecstatically telling Sora that Taichi had proposed to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, I'm sorry about the chapters being shorter… .

Thank you to:

**Ability King KK **– *cheers* I couldn't let them feel like they were in a cold blizzard of hatred when they were together, could I?:D

**krystalraven girl** – Agreed! In fact, I'm going to a wedding dinner this Sunday! (:

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy **– Yea, sorry it felt too rushed (Sparks Fly). Thank you for telling me though! Wedding bells? In Yolei's words, BINGO! ;D


	22. V is for Vulnerable

Author's Note: Mimi's POV! (:

**This chapter occurs… a few months after the previous chapter.  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Vulnerable by Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding was absolutely, perfect.

I walked up the aisle, my hand on my father's arms, my eyes only on Taichi, and his eyes only on me.

I felt beautiful, dressed in a gorgeous wedding dress designed by my matron-of-honour, Sora, who – one of the strongest people I had ever met – was actually crying, smiling at the best man, Yamato.

Then, the wedding vows were said, only that we changed it to that we would never part, and we would be together forever.

Taichi didn't waste a second when the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride", and held me close to kiss me passionately.

As we walked out of the church, I threw my bouquet behind me, and Taichi took my garter and threw it behind him.

My bouquet landed in Hikari's hands, and my garter into Takeru's hands.

Taichi's face turned an interesting shade of red.

Now, I was back home, now in Taichi's house – our house – instead of mine. I had moved in a few weeks ago.

I sat on our bed, dressed in only a bathroom robe.

I thought about Taichi and I.

Whenever I did that, I got a little weak in the knees, I feel the flutter of the butterflies and sometimes I can hardly breathe.

I felt so vulnerable.

Taichi came out of the bathroom, dressed in a similar bathroom robe. He looked at me, then rushed to my side, holding me in his arms.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I feel like I'm living in a dream, and I don't want to wake up." My voice was shaky, but I continued, "I feel so vulnerable."

"I won't let you down." His voice was steady, firm.

I held on to the steadiness of his voice.

He held my hand, his grip firm and gentle.

"When you say that you love me, that you won't ever leave me that you won't ever let me don't, do you mean it for our life, forever? Will you tell me everything that your heart is feeling for me? So that I won't be so vulnerable?"

"I will, Mimi. I always have. So don't worry, because I'll love you forever, and I can't stand to see you hurt. I'm sorry if I hurt you in future, but always remember that I'll never cheat on you, and that I love you forever."

"I love you forever too, Taichi." I smiled, no longer feeling vulnerable.

I kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You guys know what happens next… .

Should I make a account? What do you guys think?

Thanks to:

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy – **There's the wedding! XD

**krystalraven girl **– Paramore's songs are awesome! Thank you for being the 50th reviewer for this story (It's so strange that Steps to Romance is longer, yet there're less reviews o.o)! :D

-choice of dessert!-


	23. W is for Wouldn't Change A Thing

Author's Note: Third-Person POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_  
_  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi sat on their bed, sobbing.

She just had her first fight with Taichi after their marriage. It had only been two months after their marriage.

He had stormed out of the house after their fight.

And now, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even remember the exact reason why they had fought.

She thought about it. About her and him. About the words he had said on the first night of their marriage.

She was hurting so badly.

Taichi kicked the soccer ball, hard.

It deflected off the metal frame of the goalpost.

He couldn't even remember the exact reason why they had fought.

He was hurting so badly.

Mimi was still sobbing when she heard the door open.

She rushed down the stairs, and got enveloped in a hug from Taichi.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Do you still love me?" She asked, worried.

"Didn't I tell you that night? I love you forever, Yagami Mimi."

The words calmed the both of them down.

"I love you forever too, Yagami Taichi."

They're like fire and rain; they can drive each other insane.

However, they can't stay mad at each other for anything.

They're like Venus and Mars; different stars, yet they're the harmony to every song they sing.

They're perfectly imperfect.

And they wouldn't change a thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I had to make them fight, because it wouldn't be that you know, real, if they didn't fight at least once. Plus, did you notice? Sun = Fire, Water Droplet = Rain. XD

Thanks to:

**Ability King KK** – I guess the story's becoming too predictable, since I keep adding information from your reviews. :x

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy** – Yeah, I heard it! It's like, in my playlist. So, does it remind you of Mimi's feelings towards Taichi or Taichi's feelings towards Mimi? :D


	24. X is for Xplain It To My Heart

Author's Note: I changed most of the lyrics to match the story.  
Taichi's POV. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song X-Plain It to My Heart by Drew Seely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was lying down on our bed, next to Mimi – who was reading a magazine – while kicking a soccer ball up into the air.

Then a sudden thought struck me.

I put my arm around Mimi's waist.

"Will you explain it to my heart?" I asked.

"Explain what?" She laughed.

"We have our ups and downs, but we're always so happy together." I smiled.

"Sunny skies and never ever cloudy weather?" She asked, giggling.

"Yes. And you'll always be my girl, and together we'll take over the world!" I said, giving an evil laugh at the last part.

"Us and what army?" She laughed, getting my joke, and then she continued, "So what do I have to explain to your heart?"

"How you captured my heart."

"Then you have to explain how you captured my heart too."

"Well, it's hard. It just happened." I said, blushing.

"Same for me." She said, blushing.

And then we laughed.

"Pillow fight!" she exclaimed, whacking me with a pillow.

"I'm so going to win!"

"You and your bushy hair? Bring it on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Readers – yes, even the anonymous ones- ROCK! :D

Thanks to:

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy** – Oh, sorry! I didn't see that you replied to my question. Oh, and thank you for telling me! I just changed it! Yagami Mimi! It sounds quite nice! What do you think? :D

**krystalraven girl**


	25. Y is for You're The Music In Me

nlAuthor's Note: I love duets! XD  
Mimi's POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song You're The Music in Me by Vanessa Anne Hudgens feat. Zac Efron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

"Sora, where are you bringing me?" I asked, laughing.

Sora had blindfolded me, and it felt like she was leading me up a staircase now.

"And we're here!" Sora said, whipping my blindfold off.

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I realised that we were in Sora and Yamato's house.

Taichi was standing next to a piano, Hikari sitting at the piano, Yamato holding a guitar, and Takeru at the drums.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Taichi cleared his throat. "It's our first-year wedding anniversary, so I told Yamato what I wanted to say and he made it into a song, and I'm going to sing it. And I got vocal lessons from Yamato, so don't worry. You can join in to, if you want."

He was blushing, and then Hikari started playing the piano.

Hikari started singing, while I stood beside Taichi,"Na na na na, na na na na, yeah, you are the music in me. You know the words 'Once Upon A Time', make you listen, there's a reason."

I looked at the music score on the piano, where the lyrics were, and sang with her, "When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter, or a happy ever after."

Taichi finally joined in, and Hikari stopped singing, "Your harmony to the melody, is echoing inside my head."

He sounded good, great.

"A single voice, above the noise, and like a common thread, you're pulling me."

Taichi hugged me, kissed me, and we continued singing.

And as we headed back home, the lyrics of the song kept echoing in my thoughts.

_When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong, you are the music in me._

It was so true.

I'm saying words I never said, and it was easy, because you see the real me.

I smiled, leaning my head against Taichi's shoulder. "Thank you, Taichi."

He blushed, smiling.

_As I am, you understand, and that's more than I ever knew._As we entered the house, I ran upstairs, then rushed back down.

To hear your voice, above the noise, now I'm not alone.

It's because you're the music in me.

"Here," I said, breathlessly, "my gift for you."

"A soccer ball autographed by Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi? Awesome!" He grinned, "Thanks, Meems!"

"Your gift was so much better though." I sighed.

"Your gift was better!" he replied, protesting.

We ended up arguing about who's gift was better until we finally decided that both were equally good.

Later that night, as he was about to fall asleep, I asked him a question.

I had been wondering about it for the past few days; wondering why Taichi hadn't been complaining about it.

"Did you hear the news that Takeru proposed to Hikari?"

His face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well, she accepted."

He called up Takeru, warned him about hurting his sister, and then… the pillows ended up in the state that Takeru would be in if he hurt Hikari.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Tell me ASAP if you want me to put up the summaries for each chapter, I mean, before the next chapter (Chapter 26) is uploaded! Thank you! Just write 'Yes' or 'No' in your review!**

Thanks to:

**krystalraven girl** – LOL! Taichi's bushy hair is just AWESOME. :D


	26. Z is for Zoom Into Me

Author's Note: The final chapter!  
Third-Person POV! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the song Zoom Into Me by Tokio Hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Mimi, Taichi & Alphabets_

_Sincerity & Courage – _Thoughts  
"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yagami Mimi walked along the street, shivering.

She was alone on a snowy winter day. A person lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces. She looked at the people around her. She was truly alone. She was so desperate for warmth, for company, that she even wanted some paparazzi to surround her. She wrapped her coat around her more tightly.

Her world was awash in shades of gray without him. Without him, all the colours had been drained from her world. It was like she was falling, falling into a deep, dark abyss.

Falling. Just falling.

Yagami Taichi, her husband, had gone on a business trip to the Digital World, and would only be back tomorrow.

She place her hand over her budging abdomen.

The reason she couldn't follow him.

However, she didn't blame him – her son, Yagami Tama – she was just scared and alone.

She was shouting what no one could hear. She was shouting that she needed him.

She was drowning, pulled down by her fear of being alone.

She walked into a shop, just to get out of the cold and to not feel so alone.

She randomly grabbed bottle of water, laughing at what the cashier said as he scanned her order just to kill the pain.

She was screaming internally, she was trying to scream the silence away.

She exited the shop, and then walked faster along the street, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe.

She felt scared, empty, and alone.

She knocked into someone, who wrapped his arms around her.

He felt familiar.

She looked up to see Taichi, and all her fears dissipated.

She could breathe again.

"Taichi? What are you doing here?" She asked, the relief evident in her voice.

"I managed to complete my work today instead of tomorrow, so that I could be back with you as soon as possible."

"You did do your work properly, right?" She asked, worried that he would get into trouble.

"Yes. Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"I am now." She said, smiling her first real smile of the day. "How did you find me?"

"If I said that I felt you, will you believe me?" He smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"I'll be there, so just zoom into me, okay?"

"Okay, but why zoom?" She asked, laughing.

"Zoom, because I want you to be close to me as quickly as possible."

She laughed.

He kissed her, and then guided her back home, hugging her.

She told her about her plans for the bedroom for Tama.

She felt comforted by the feel of his soft, tan skin on hers, and the warmth radiating from his body.

She was back with him. Her heart was home again. Her world was awash with colours, the hope, the love, the happiness back once again.

It's because when the world cuts her soul into pieces, when she starts to bleed, and when she can't breathe, he'll be there.

For her to zoom into him.

And they'll be together forever.

With their new addition – and any future additions – of course.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tama is a Japanese name, for guys. It means jewel. :D

Thank you to:

**krystalraven girl** – HAHAHA, I know, poor Takeru. XD

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy **- . I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Oh, and Shikon-no-tama! XD

Oh, and this will probably my last story for quite a while (I'm not sure how long it will be, or if I'll ever write on again), so just subscribe to Author Alerts, so that if I do publish new stories, you'll know, and you can read them. If you need help, just private message me, and I'll try to reply and help.

Thank you! (:


	27. Summaries

Summaries:

Chapter 1:  
Alive – Leona Lewis; Yamato just broke up with Mimi.

Chapter 2:  
Because You Live – Jesse McCartney; Mimi calls Taichi for comfort.

Chapter 3:  
Closure – Aly & AJ; Mimi getting over Yamato, discovers that he left her for Sora, and is still afraid to love.

Chapter 4:  
Droplets – Jason Reeves feat. Colbie Caillat; Taichi can't get over Mimi.

Chapter 5:  
Each Other – Katharine McPhee; Taichi succeeds in comforting Mimi.

Chapter 6:  
Feelings Show – Colbie Caillat; Taichi's feelings for Mimi/ vice versa.

Chapter 7:  
Gift Of A Friend – Demi Lovato; Mimi forgives Sora.

Chapter 8:  
Happy Birthday – BoA; Mimi loves Taichi, and just wants him to be happy, even if it isn't with her.

Chapter 9:  
I Wish – Ai Maeda; Mimi's feelings.

Chapter 10:  
Just The Way You Are – Glee Cast Version; Taichi's feelings towards Mimi.

Chapter 11:  
Keep On – Ai Maeda; Mimi's feelings.

Chapter 12:  
LOVE LETTER – BoA; Mimi writes a letter to Taichi, and leaves it on her table.

Chapter 13:  
Me With You – Jennette McCurdy; How Mimi feels when she's with Taichi/ vice versa.

Chapter 14:  
Never Met A Girl Like You – Corbin Bleu; Taichi's feelings.

Chapter 15:  
Ours – Taichi goes to a press conference about being seen with a certain television chef.

Chapter 16:  
Please Be Mine – Jonas Brothers; Taichi ponders over the ways he could confess to Mimi.

Chapter 17:  
Quiet – Demi Lovato; Mimi and Yamato bump into each other, and Mimi is frustrated over the tension between them.

Chapter 18:  
Ready To Love Again – Lady Antebellum; Mimi feels like she's now ready to love again.

Chapter 19:  
Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift; Mimi and Taichi confess to each other, and share a kiss in the rain!

Chapter 20:  
The Only Exception – Paramore; Mimi watches in the church as Sora walks towards Yamato for their wedding ceremony, and she has no regrets or resentment towards them, then she holds Taichi's hands, her head on his shoulder, smiling.

Chapter 21:  
Us Against The World – Mitchel Musso; Taichi proposes to Mimi, wanting to spend every day with her, and face the world with her.

Chapter 22:  
Vulnerable – Vanessa Hudgens; Mimi has post-wedding fears, but Taichi comforts her.

Chapter 23:  
Wouldn't Change A Thing – Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas; Mimi and Taichi have their first fight, but then they realise that they love each other too much and are meant to be together, to ever be apart.

Chapter 24:  
X-plain It To My Heart – Drew Seely; Taichi asks Mimi to explain to him how she managed to capture his heart.

Chapter 25:  
You Are The Music In Me – Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron – It's their first year wedding anniversary, and Taichi wrote a song (with help from Yamato) and is singing it (after vocal lessons from Yamato) to Mimi, and she joins in.

Chapter 26:  
Zoom Into Me – Tokio Hotel; Taichi's away on a business trip, and Mimi feels so alone, standing alone on a busy street in Japan, until Taichi suddenly appears, and has apparently wrapped up things quickly (and still efficiently), just to get back to her, and he comforts her, she's pregnant and they'll always be together.


End file.
